


Kismet

by gyusheart



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyusheart/pseuds/gyusheart
Summary: MinWon/Meanie Filo drabbleEto ung Wonwoo na mahal na mahal ni Mingyu.Yung kahit nung nagpaulan ata ng insecurities, naka VIP standing ata si Mingyu, pero si Wonwoo, priority lane naman sa paulan ng assurance.*****ADDED A SPECIAL CHAPTER ♥
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unhoelyaeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhoelyaeri/gifts).



“At kung hindi man, tayo, hanggang dulo wag mong kalimutan. Nandito lang ako laging umaalalay, hindi ako lalayo.. dahil—”, hindi na natuloy ni Mingyu ang pagvivideoke sa laptop nya when his boyfriend Wonwoo suddenly came in and planted a quick peck on his lips.

Wonwoo: Kundiman? Really Gyu?  
Mingyu: yes babi. Bakit? It’s just a song.  
Wonwoo: wala lang.. I just don’t get the lyrics. Why would someone stay if wala na?  
Mingyu: ugh, unconditional love?  
Wonwoo: pero babi, isn’t the most beautiful form of love eh yung love na shared by two people?  
Mingyu: yes babi of course. Eh kaso kahit ipagpalit mo naman ako, ikaw pa rin mahal ko. For sure naman mas madaming better sakin. Tska ang daming may gusto sayo na 500x better sakin.  
Wonwoo: Babi? 6 years na tayo? Haha. And... kahit naman sino pa siya/sila, maghubad pa sa harapan ko, bakit, ikaw ba siya?

Mingyu just gave a giggle habang umiiling. 

Wonwoo is too familiar with this. Gyu have this notion na anytime, pwede syang palitan ni Wonwoo. Which puzzles Wonwoo a lot kasi, hindi ba nakikita ni Mingyu how fucking perfect he is? How is the literal definition of heaven on earth for Wonwoo? Wonwoo doesn’t believe in God, pero once in a while, he prays so hard for Gyu to have his eyes, so he’ll know how stars constantly appear whenever Wonwoo looks at him.

Wonwoo: Babibooboo.. mahal kita.  
Mingyu: luh bat cheesy bigla? Di na nga ako makikinig sa Silent Sanct na sesenti ka eh.  
Wonwoo: Ilang baby gusto mo?

Halos mabilaukan si Gyu sa tanong ni Wonwoo. “Grabe Babi anong nakain mo? Hahaha pero dalawa lang. Para kapag naghiwalay tayo may tig-isang mag aalaga satin.” Mingyu teasingly said.

Wonwoo: you know I’ll never be able to live in a world without you.

Mingyu’s smile faded and his heart started pumping blood crazily. Eto ung Wonwoo na mahal na mahal nya. Yung kahit nung nagpaulan ata ng insecurities, naka VIP standing ata si Mingyu, pero si Wonwoo, priority lane naman sa paulan ng assurance. Walang nagawa si Gyu dahil hinatak na sya ni Wonwoo paupo sa sofa and he lazily put Gyu on his lap and hugged him.

Wonwoo: alam mo ba na one of my fave songs in highschool is from Silent Sanct din?  
Mingyu: really? Puro The 1975 at LANY na lang laman ng playlist mo ngayon e. Haha.

Wonwoo picked up a music box from the side table and notioned Mingyu to open and play it.

“And I'll drive for two hours  
To bring Butterfingers  
I don't mind the distance  
This kismet's a dance”

Mingyu wanted to melt then and there nung sumiksik sa leeg nya si Wonwoo like a cat. “Remember how much you hated Butterfingers pero you pretended to like it when I gave it to you in our Accounting class back in college? You were nervous as hell kasi you left your flash drive at home but I helped you redo the report and gave you chocolates to calm down. You were smiling-frowning-cringing while eating the chocolates habang nag ttype ako sa laptop. You were so cute and in that moment I knew I’ll have troubles staying away from you.” Wonwoo reminisced. The music box continued to play.

“This time, I surrender  
My everything forever  
Life doesn't matter  
Just our souls together”

Wonwoo grabbed something from his pocket and he let Mingyu sit nicely on the couch. Sobrang lakas na ng kabog ng dibdib ni Gyu while Wonwoo stood up just to kneel in front of him. 

“I can never promise that I will be enough to remove all your worries away. But Mr. Kim Mingyu, would you give me a chance to give you the assurance and love you deserve for the rest of our lives? Coz fck, mahal na mahal kita. I can be born a hundred times again but I will find away to make you lose that flash drive again for me to give you those Butterfingers. Mingyu, my babi, I want to marry you, please?”

Umiiyak na si Mingyu habang niyakap si Wonwoo and Wonwoo just cupped Gyu’s face to give him a kiss. Mingyu said in between sobs, “Hindi ko alam if ano bang meron ako and you were given to me and made me experience love in its purest form.. mahal na mahal kita Wonwoo.” Wonwoo just smiled with tears gearing up on his eyes as well, “Babi, you’ll never be able to measure how my whole being is just devoted on making you happy. Ako ang mas maswerte sating dalawa, and I can never thank my lucky stars enough that you chose me.”

“..and you’ll be stuck with me and our two children forever. Let me marry you Jeon Wonwoo, and I’ll promise to do my best to return your love that’s enough to last a lifetime.”, Mingyu said as it was his turn to cup Wonwoo’s face and gave him a kiss.


	2. SPECIAL CHAPTER*: Last 48 Hours of Single Kim Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you really think we are ready to be married?" Tanong ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo.
> 
> Wonwoo was just silent, na ikinatakot ni Mingyu. He thought, "Tanga ka Mingyu... kapag yan nag back out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is just a special chapter that I thought of lol. hahaha. nothing grand. ♥

_May 6, 2021, 11:16AM_

"babi, nag-confirm na ba sila Ninong Mike?"  
"babi, ung flowers ah make sure fresh darating, mga 5AM on Saturday mo na padeliver."  
"babi, parang di bagay ung necktie mo sa suit mo?"  
"babi, do you think I need a different watch?"

Sunod-sunod na tanong ni Mingyu sa ~~boyfriend~~ fiance na si Wonwoo. They were having brunch after their last rehearsals for their wedding in 2 days. As much as Wonwoo loves how keen to details Mingyu is, he'll be lying if sasabihin nya na hindi sya nabbwisit sa pangungulit ni Mingyu. "Babi, everything's good okay. Wala ka lang iniistress jan sa pag-iisip mo but yourself. Relax and enjoy. Anyway, it's your last 48 hours as a bachelor.", Wonwoo tried to lighten up Mingyu's mood.

Mingyu didn't seem to mind Wonwoo. Naka-focus pa rin sya sa pag-ccheck ng planner nya and occasionally calls the suppliers to check something. 

"Do you really think we are ready to be married?" Tanong ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dropped his utensils and stared directly at Mingyu's eyes.  
Wonwoo was just silent, na ikinatakot ni Mingyu. He thought, _"Tanga ka Mingyu... kapag yan nag back out."_

Wonwoo: Alright, that's it.  
Mingyu: That's what?  
Wonwoo: See you on Saturday. 

Mingyu was left on the restaurant as Wonwoo stood up, walked out and took a cab. Mingyu is too stressed to mind Wonwoo at the moment as their supplier of desserts said they might be 30 minutes late due to scheduling conflicts. He went straight home without even bothering checking on Wonwoo.

****

"babi... i'm home.", like a force of habit, Mingyu greeted Wonwoo. Pero walang sumagot sa kanya. 

Instead, he saw a sticky note on their fridge that read, _"clear up your mind if you really want to marry me. kila mama muna ako." - Won_

And for the first time in 6 months, after the final preparations for the wedding commenced, lahat ng naipon na emosyon ni Mingyu just exploded. He was crying, no, wailing like a banshee. Wonwoo never let him do the errands alone but his perfectionist self wanted everything to be perfect, to the point na he thought, it wasn't the right time to get married yet. And now, Wonwoo thinks he's not 100% sure about this wedding. Mingyu was continuosly sobbing when he heard the doorbell. 

"Babi?!??!!" he yelled upon opening up the door. 

"mukha ba akong constipated na pusa?", Minghao snorted. "Bestfriend, I mean best man duties I think.. or your soon-to-be husband dragged my husband in the middle of the day to go to the cat shelter. So I guess, pre-wedding fight? na obviously kasalanan mo?"

Minghao helped himself in getting wine glasses for them and after pouring some for the both of them, he joined the sniffing Mingyu on the couch.

Mingyu: Hao kasi, ang tagal tagal ko inintay to. Alam mo naman na una't huli ko si Wonwoo diba?  
Minghao: WOW kung makaasta ka, aren't you Wonwoo's first and last too?  
Mingyu: ....  
Minghao: Yes I know, jitters. Nagkaroon din ako nyan last year. Heck, I even scratched Jun because he gained 100 grams before the pre-nup shoot. But the moment Jun told me, "Hao, this wedding is just one day in our lives, I know. Of course you want it to be special. But don't forget that we still get to celebrate each and every day together. Today, Tomorrow, and the rest of our lives. Don't let this wedding drive us apart.", Gyu, I realized how dumb I was. Everything was ready. And even if some things fail on the day, the fact that I'm getting married to the love of my life is already enough to make up to any wedding horror that can come.

Mingyu was dumb-founded. Ano pa nga bang pinoproblema nya? Never in his wildest dreams na naisip nya that Wonwoo would actually fall in love with him. Yes, even before that fateful encounter during their Accounting class, head over heels na sya kay Wonwoo. Pero Wonwoo has never missed a monthsary, and anniversary, all throughout their 6 years of being a couple. He never forgets to shower Mingyu with assurance whenever inuulan sya ng insecurity. He worked hard to save enough for their home, na tinulungan din naman ni Mingyu. And he only proposed when they were already financially stable. 

"Alam mo ba, Wonwoo already wanted to propose to you 2-3 years ago I think? He ran to Jun and talked about how you're the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It went on for hours!!!! Buti na lang minsan may sense ang Junhui, he convinced Wonwoo to save up and get promoted first. To give you your dream wedding.", kwento ni Minghao. Hao then continued, "I really don't know what he saw in you in college. No offense bestfriend, pero normal-looking ka lang nun. Grade-conscious pa!!! And he was like, a smart, effortless prince. Like all the time." 

Mingyu: Oh my god Hao, do you have hidden desires over my fiance?!  
Minghao: Lol no. As if. I work in the fashion industry hunny, I know how to appreciate art.  
Mingyu: But you're not wrong no? Naalala mo how much I wanted to speak to him pero nahihiya ako baka madumihan ko sya kasi mukhang ang linis linis nya. Tapos ngayon ikakasal na kami?  
Minghao: OO. Na baka di pa matuloy dahil sayong puta ka. Relax okay. Wonwoo loves you. Wonwoo is your world. Even in college, alam ko nang sigurado ka sa kanya, na siya ang gusto mong mapangasawa. Besides, Wonwoo would've accepted the Hongkong promotion if hindi pa sya ready mag-settle down diba? I think wake up call nya nga yun eh kaya he proposed na.  
Mingyu: Hongkong? you mean HSBC HQ in Hongkong?  
Minghao: oh  
Mingyu: Minghao, anong promotion?

Mingyu knew it. Those papers. Those papers na nakita nya was not just itinerary drafts of Wonwoo. It was a job offer. For the longest time, Wonwoo has worked to hard to be transferred to one of the main offices and of course, Mingyu supports him all the way. They had migration plans already just in case. But why did Wonwoo turn down the offer and proposed to him instead?

Minghao: Well... i'm really sorry. Fck. I thought... Ugh. Wonwoo's gonna kill me. what no. Wonwoo will kill Jun because Jun told me. So yeah, there was one managerial position freed up in Hongkong and the country director endorsed Wonwoo. But everyone was surprised when Wonwoo said he'd rather stay, because he was planning to propose to you already.  
Mingyu: Hao... ang tanga ko.  
Minghao: Gyu...  
Mingyu: All this time I got obsessed to have the perfect wedding na nalimutan ko na how the world literally revolves around us. I held him back Hao...  
Minghao: Gyu, I don't think that's the case. Masyadong matalino si Wonwoo to just make a rash decision like that. What I know is, he finally settled his priorities. And obviously, you're his top priority.

Minghao gave Mingyu a hug and already bid his farewell as he needs to go home too. His parting words to Mingyu...

_Kim Mingyu, it's your last 24 hours as a single man. Choose how to spend it wisely._

And so, Mingyu have decided that he will take tonight as his rest. When he woke up, he felt the freshest he's been in MONTHS and he realized how much better it is to wake up beside Wonwoo.

*****

_May 7, 2021, 9:43AM_

"Wonwoo, anak. May dumating na Grab para sayo. May inorder ka ba?", tanong ng mama ni Wonwoo. "Huh? Wala po. Tsaka sobrang aga naman po?", sagot naman ni Wonwoo while scratching his bed hair. Nevertheless, Wonwoo fixed himself and took the box downstairs. 

After breakfast, Wonwoo opened the normal looking box. The way it was taped and prepared, he already knew it was from Mingyu. Napangiti sya while saying, "Tsk, di mo ko madadaan sa ganito,". But when he removed the cover, he was utterly surprised with what he saw. It was their freshman orientation photo back in college. He knew that photo. But when he flipped it, his tears started to fall down.

_  
June 2, 2012, Freshie Orientation_

_I was so sad since all of my friends went to a different university and I needed to go here since Dad's work required us to move. Pakiramdam ko I didn't belong. But there's this masungit looking guy na nakatabi ko. He? was? so? cute? Pero mukhang suplado. We didn't talk for 2 hours. I was texting my friends the whole time and he appears to be sleeping. When the orientation and photo op finished, he suddenly came up to me and smiled. GAGO ANG GWAPO PUTA. He said, "don't even worry of having friends here, masyado kang agaw-pansin to be wallflower." and left. ANG GWAPO SANA KASO CHISMOSO? He was reading my texts!!! Anyway, di ko nakuha name nya pero I guess I'll see him around?_

_PS. di ko PA sya crush_

Wonwoo chuckled at the PS. It was so Mingyu. He was still teary-eyed when he received a text from Mingyu.

"If you don't mind, can I tell you how much I loved you for almost a decade already?"

\--tbc ♥ maybe? hahaha


End file.
